Jolene
by PtiteBelge312
Summary: Un an après la fin du tome 7, Hermione est déterminée à ne pas laisser "Jolene" lui voler son amant, Severus Rogue. Songfic sur une traduction de "Jolene" de Dolly Parton.
Des larmes coulent sur les joues d'Hermione. Il fait sombre autour d'elle, il fait froid. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit là. Les vêtements moldus qu'elle a enfilés ne parviennent pas à pallier les assauts du vent. Sous le tissu, sa peau se couvre de chair de poule. Des pierrailles traversent son jeans pour briser ses genoux. Mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'elle soit là, devant cette pierre tombale gravée au nom des Potter. Personne ne lui volera SON Severus.

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Je t'en supplie, ne prends pas mon homme  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
S'il te plaît ne le prends pas simplement parce que tu peux_

Elle avait été rassurée de découvrir la véritable allégeance de son professeur. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait être un parfait bâtard mais c'était tellement inquiétant de penser que Voldemort possédait dans ses rangs un dévoué Maître des Potions capable de créer des sortilèges mortels... Elle avait apprécié que son intelligence reste du côté du bien. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand elle s'était aperçue que la chauve-souris des cachots était bien un être humain doté de sentiments. Il avait connu l'amour et s'y était donné corps et âme, comme les héros de ces romans shakespeariens, terriblement romantique.

 _Ta beauté est incomparable  
_ _A_ _vec ces cheveux auburn aux mèches flamboyantes  
_ _A_ _vec cette peau ivoire et ces yeux vert émeraude_

Lily Potter. La seule femme qui ait pu échauffer et briser le cœur du sombre sorcier. De manière inexplicable, Hermione avait eu envie d'être à sa place. D'être celle qui pourrait susciter un amour éternel, briser un iceberg et pousser à la vengeance. Harry lui avait montré plusieurs fois l'album-photo qu'Hagrid lui avait offert, elle avait trouvé Lily très belle. Quand elle avait appris que Severus Rogue avait survécu et qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard l'année suivante, elle s'était sentie soulagée. Et à force de l'avoir quotidiennement sous les yeux durant sa septième année, elle avait senti ses sentiments s'accroître. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

 _Ton sourire est comme un souffle de printemps  
Ta voix est douce comme une pluie d'été  
Et je ne peux rivaliser avec toi, Jolene_

L'année était passée à une vitesse folle. Hermione était triste de quitter cette école qui signifiait tant pour elle. Harry et Ron (qui était retombé dans les bras de Lavande Brown) lui avaient promis qu'ils resteraient en contact, elle ne s'inquiétait donc pas de ce côté-là. Ce qui l'avait le plus peiné était l'idée de perdre ses contacts réguliers avec le professeur Rogue. Alors elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et juste avant de gagner la gare de Pré-au-Lard, elle était allée trouver le Maître des Potions. Sans réfléchir, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et étonnamment, il avait répondu à son baiser. En avait découlé une relation plus qu'amicale et après deux mois ensemble, il lui avait enfin accordé son lit. Cela faisait cinq jours. Et dès le premier jour, elle avait fait une découverte étonnante : Severus parlait durant son sommeil. Ça ne l'aurait pas plus dérangée que ça si le seul mot qu'il prononçait avait été « Hermione ». Mais c'était un autre prénom qui avait sa préférence : « Lily ».

 _Il parle de toi dans son sommeil  
_ _E_ _t il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour me reteni_ _r_ _de pleurer  
_ _Q_ _uand il dit_ _ton_ _nom, Jolene_

Le premier soir, elle s'était dit que c'était une erreur. Le second, que ce n'était qu'une triste coïncidence. Le troisième, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le hasard avait bon dos. La quatrième nuit, elle n'avait même pas dormi. Comment lutter contre un fantôme, une femme idolâtrée ? Elle se sentait tellement nulle face à cette femme que la mort avait rendue parfaite. Elle devait avoir une conversation avec elle. Une idée avait germée dans son esprit. Que Lily se concentre sur les Maraudeurs et qu'elle lui laisse Severus !

 _Et je peux aisément comprendre  
Comme il te serait facile de prendre mon homme  
_ _M_ _ais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il représente pour moi, Jolene_

Et aujourd'hui, dès que la respiration de Severus s'était faite plus profonde et calme, elle avait discrètement quitté son lit, s'était rhabillée à la hâte et avait transplané à Godric's Hollow. Elle avait rapidement retrouvé le cimetière et la tombe qu'elle cherchait. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre pour lutter contre un fantôme ?

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Je t'en supplie, ne prends pas mon homme  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
S'il te plaît ne le prends pas simplement parce que tu peux_

Elle s'allonge sur la pierre froide pour se connecter plus profondément à sa rivale. Pourquoi Lily ne s'est-elle pas contentée du cœur de James Potter ? N'aurait-elle pas pu pardonner Severus et le laisser se construire une vie nouvelle loin de son souvenir torturant ? Hermione ne pourra plus jamais vivre sans lui, il est hors de question que Lily le lui reprenne alors que le bonheur revient enfin, alors qu'ils en oublient la Marque et le « Sang-de-Bourbe » gravés sur leur peau. Alors qu'ils vivent !

 _Tu peux avoir le choix des hommes  
Mais moi je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer  
Il est le seul pour moi, Jolene_

Elle se lance dans un long monologue adressé à Lily pour lui raconter comment ses sentiments pour Severus ont évolué, comment il est devenu la moitié d'elle, comment elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras de personne, comment elle a laissé ses mains la toucher sans pudeur. Combien elle l'aime. Comme elle ne craint rien quand elle laisse ses doigts effleurer la peau blessée de son bras pour la soulager. Elle termine sa confession en suppliant Lily de s'éloigner, de lui laisser son homme, parce qu'il est tout pour elle.

 _Il fallait que j'aie cette discussion avec toi  
Mon bonheur dépend de toi  
_ _E_ _t quoi que tu décides de faire, Jolene_

Hermione n'en croit pas ses oreilles lorsqu'elle retrouve la chambre de Severus et qu'elle s'installe à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aimais vraiment et je t'aime encore, Lily.

L'aveu de son amant la glace. Bien sûr, elle s'y attendait depuis quelques jours mais tout de même...

\- Hermione... Ça a été un concours de circonstances après la défaite de tu-sais-qui. Nous étions perdu tous les deux.

Un concours de circonstances ? Pour lui, elle n'est rien de plus qu'un moment d'égarement ? Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais été aimé qu'il a le droit de bafouer son amour à elle.

\- Tu as marqué ma vie...

Elle a l'impression qu'un poignard vient de se planter dans son cœur et que quelqu'un s'amuse à le remuer.

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Je t'en supplie, ne prends pas mon homme  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
S'il te plaît ne le prends pas même si tu peux_

Comme depuis quelques jours, Severus Rogue retrouve Lily Evans-Potter en rêve. La première nuit, il avait été surpris de cette intrusion dans ses songes. Mais il s'était rapidement rassuré lorsque Lily lui avait accordé son pardon. De jours en jours, leur amitié était redevenue celle de leur enfance et du début de leur adolescence, toujours aussi douce et fusionnelle. Dès le début, Lily avait été très claire : elle ne resterait avec lui que cinq jours, pas plus. Le temps de lui assurer qu'il ne lui devait plus rien, qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin de son fils et surtout, avait-elle dit, de discuter avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour. Lily va bientôt partir, il est temps d'avoir avec Severus une ultime discussion.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Severus fronce les sourcils. Personne n'est au courant pour sa relation avec son ancienne étudiante. Se pourrait-il que Lily sache ?

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- Vous pouvez peut-être vous cacher aux yeux des vivants mais certainement pas aux miens. Tu sais que je parle d'Hermione Granger. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Lily, je... tu sais, j'ai passé ma vie à t'aimer, je m'étais habitué au fait que je sois le seul sorcier de ton entourage, le seul à pouvoir t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Et puis, il y a eu Potter et ses amis, leurs brimades et ces mots horribles que j'ai utilisé en espérant te protéger. Je t'aimais vraiment et je t'aime encore, Lily. Hermione... Ça a été un concours de circonstances après la défaite de tu-sais-qui. Nous étions perdu tous les deux. Tu as marqué ma vie... Tu as marqué ma vie mais elle est ma renaissance, mon futur. Je ne faisais que survivre depuis toi avec elle, je vis à nouveau. Je ne l'aime pas, ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça : elle est ma vie. Sans elle, je meurs.

\- Alors, réveille-toi, Severus, elle t'attend.

 _Jolene, Jolene_

\- Tu as marqué ma vie mais elle est ma renaissance, mon futur.

Hermione se fige. Elle doit avoir mal entendu.

\- Je ne faisais que survivre depuis toi avec elle, je vis à nouveau. Je ne l'aime pas, ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça : elle est ma vie. Sans elle, je meurs.

C'est une... déclaration ? Les yeux de Severus se rouvrent et la lueur qui s'y trouve ne laisse aucun doute sur l'interprétation qu'a faite la jeune femme de ses dernières paroles. Il l'aime, comme il n'a jamais aimé. Il lève une main pour balayer les larmes de son visage et susurre tendrement :

\- Mon amour...


End file.
